


want you

by niamsmuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall just really wants liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	want you

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii i'm back again! this is an unpublished part of a wattpad book i'm writing... check me out maybe? wattpad.com/niamsmuffin
> 
> so yeah

liam swore he could smell niall as soon as he was about three quarters of the way back to their dorm. which meant other alphas could smell him as well. liam growled at that thought. he ran faster, his heart pounding in time with his feet hitting the ground. running became painful after a while, because niall's smell did things to liam that he didn't like to explain.

it was only a matter of four flights of stairs as he reached the dorm building. that was no problem at all, considering he had just run all the way across campus. liam ran up the stairs as if he were his job. the smell of niall was even more intense.

the way he looked as liam opened the door was so amazing it was almost indescribable. he laid there on their shared bed, all blissed out. niall's lips were swollen from all the biting that he was doing to keep in his noises. his nipples were red from all the tugging. niall had a whole hand shoved into himself, just trying to get the same effect an alpha would bring him.

liam almost came without touch right then, just looking at niall. he slammed the dorm door shut behind him and flipped the lock, startling niall and making the blond look at him with hooded eyes. he stripped his clothes as fast as possible, then strutted over to niall in all of his glory. he climbed onto the bed and on top of niall, biting at the niall's bottom lip and pulling it away with his mouth. the blond let out a desperate moan.

"you know," liam whispered hotly against niall's neck, "it was rude of you to start without me." then he set to work leaving love bites all the way down the right side of niall's neck down to his chest. his collarbone seemed to be the place he loved to be nibbled on the most, so liam stayed there for a moment longer, biting and sucking, and then he moved onto the left collarbone, doing the exact same thing.

niall was a horrible panting mess for liam even reached his nipples. he had cum three times in the past hour, and somehow his body was still going at it. heat did weird things to his body, he was sure. 

niall's thoughts were soon interupted as liam bit down harshly on niall's nipple, making the boy moan and spill out of his cock yet again. that didn't stop liam, though. he only moved on to the other nipple and then continued his way down niall's chest and stomach, only stopping as he reached niall's hole.

"so wet for me already, baby," liam murmured, tracing his finger around the rim. "such a good boy for me."

"good boy for you, li," niall whimpered brokenly, shoving himself back onto liam's finger that was poking at his hole. "knot me?"

"gonna open you first, baby," liam said in that same low, almost growling tone.

"i've already opened myself," niall panted, still using all his might to push himself back into liam's fingers. "been opening myself for you all morning."

"i'm gonna do it anyway," he said forcefully, finally shoving his two fingers into niall. "gonna fist you. make you cum from my fist."

niall was a moaning mess, rutting back into liam's fingers and trying to create friction without touching his cock. liam shoved a third and fourth finger up into him, and niall finally felt the stretch. it burned and felt so good, small tears spilled out of niall's eyes. he hadn't felt this good in a long time.

liam shoved his fifth finger up into niall and roughly pounded at his prostate, wringling his fingers up inside him and poking at the right places. niall sobbed in relief as he sputered again, somehow stil producing a bit of cum.

liam seemed satisfied with that, pulling his fist out of niall and watching as his hole pulsed, trying to find anything that would give pleasure. more slick pushed out as well. the boy really didn't need to slick himself up with anything, so he grabbed onto niall's hips tightly and shoved himself into niall.

the blond screamed out at the sudden pleasure that he was feeling. this was better than his fingers, better than any of his toys, better than liam's fucking /fist/. the boy was finally inside him and niall sobbed out at the feeling.

words weren't exchanged as liam pounded himself into niall, his knot slowly growing at the base of his cock. niall whimpered every time he felt liam's knot press in a little bit more, because it just felt so damn /good/.

both boys were worn out. liam was still thrusting in and out of the boy erratically, pushing his knot in more and more. anyone could tell they were tired, though. so finally, he leaned himself over niall and pushed his knot all the way in, making niall scream as liam came inside of him. he dripped cum out one last time as well.

the thing that did it for niall was the bite. liam bit into the juncture between niall's shoulder and neck, probably drawing blood because he licked the wound after he did it. niall lay underneath him and panted as liam continued to empty himself into the blond.

finally, when everything was over with, liam pulled out of niall and laid beside him, pulling the other sweaty boy up a little bit so hw could give him a kiss.

"hi," liam whispered softly, looking down at his new mate.

"we're mates now," niall said in the same soft tone.

"please tell me you're okay with that," liam paled a bit, looking down at the boy that only smiled up at him.

"of course i'm okay with that. i just wasn't expecting it so soon," he admitted.

liam grinned and pulled niall into a sitting postion. "i'm gonna go make some pancakes. we can eat, shower, and hopefully go another round before shifting?" niall nodded eagerly, and liam headed into the kitchen to make some food.

what he didn't quite expect was to head to their table to find niall on top of it, legs open and slick and precum dripping onto the table.

but he wasn't complaining.


End file.
